IT HURT HERE
by feri redbeat
Summary: DIA bahagia dengan caranya sendiri, dia mencintai dengan caranya sendiri, kumohon siapa saja biarkan , gadis manis itu hidup dengan caranya sendiri ,DAN KAU jangan lagi mengganggunya LAGI


Dia bahagia dengan caranya sendiri

Dia mencintanya dengan caranya sendiri

Dia hidup dengan caranya sendiri

Hidup adalah pilihan

Dan ego pemenang dari segalanya

Dan dia memilih hidupnya

Untuk **DICINTAI** bukan **MENCINTAI **

**NARUTO belong by Mashashi kishomoto**

**Pairing : sakura dan sasuke**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , friendship**

**Warning : OOC , typo ,gaje**

Sore di taman belakang sekolah daun – daun kering berguguran, angin sore menerbangkan surai-surai pink panjangnya mengibarkan dengan indahnya senyum tulus yang lama ia sembunyikan sekarang terbingkai jelas di wajah cantiknya , emerland hijaunya menumpahkan sedikit air hangat tapi tetap saja tak membuang senyum di bibirnya

" aku " diambilnya nafas panjang dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap angin-angin yang menerpah tubuhnya , nyaman dan damai perassaan yang sering ia rasakan dulu

" ba-ha-gyaa " dan perlahan dibuangnya , setetes air suci kembali menetes dipipinya dan di hapusnya pelan , sudah sejak bel pulang sekolah ia berdiri di taman , menolak ajakan kekasihnya untuk pulang tak ada niat untuk pergi meninggalkan ketenangan ini

" hn menikmati hidup eh_ " tubuh sang gadis bergetar mendengar suara lelaki itu , tapi bukan sakura kalau tidak memasang topeng diwajahnya di tatapnya uchiha sasuke

" bukan urusanmu uchiha " jawabnya ketus di tatapnya pria di hadapannya kalau bukan haruno sakura pasti semua gadis yang menatap lelaki itu pasti akan menjerit , senyum mengejek terpampang diwajah tampannya

"saku-"

"CUKUP"

"hn , terserah" haruno sakura menatap tajam uchiha sasuke matanya memerah , setiap kata yg di dengar dari lelaki di depannya , membuatnya ingin pergi jauh setiap kata, ya kata dari mulut busuk lelaki di depannya,bagaikan seorang sasuke adalah domentor yang mengambil semua kebahagiaan pada dirinya

" cik peganggu "

" hn harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu "

" itu DULU " sakura segera menggambil tas yang ditaruhnya sembarangan di tanah dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendiri , seringai terpampang jelas diwajah stoic nya menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya bukankah begitu sasuke ? mantan kuperjelas mantan !

" sekarang atau dulu kau tetap pegangguku cherry , itu sudah takdir "

Dasar ego uchiha , bukankah begitu , menderitalah kau ,yang pernah mengacuhkannya dan menyianyiakannya ,menyesalla kau uchiha seumur hidupmu sepertiku

**FLASHBACK ON**

Seorang gadis mengayuh sepedah putihnya terburu-buru, rambut pink pendeknya dibiarkanya berterbangan dan berhenti di depan rumah yang bertuliskan "uchiha" senyumnya mengembang diambilnya kado di keranjang depan sepadah miliknya " hahaa , sasuke-kun pasti memerah kuberi kado ini " gadis manis itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang sering ia kunjungi mansion uchiha klan termahsyur di tokyo yang amat sangat luas di hiasi dengan patung-patung dewa di halamannya dan sebuah kolam ikan di depan bangun utamanya " selamat hari jadi ke 3 sasuke-kun " batinnya di senyembunyikannya kado dibelakang tubuh mungilnya dibukanya perlahan pintu kembar di hadapanya " sasuke-kun ! " katanya pelan , kedua sejoli didalam ruangan itu pun melepaskan kontak fisik mereka terlihat gadis lawan sang lelaki itau menegang menatap sahabatnya

"cik peganggu " sakura menatap nanar kekasihnya yang langsung membuang muka dan gadis bersurai merah itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang semakin menghindar "saku aku bisa jel- "

" maaf , maaf, maaf maaf,MAAAAAAAAAAAFFFF" gadis haruno itu berteriak histeria , matanya pun sudah tergenangi air mata ,semua bayangan kebersamaannya bersama kekasihnya dan sahabatnya berputar jelas di pikirannya menari-nari " maafkan aku " kedua emerland itu tertutup dengan limbungnya tubuh gadis pink itu jauh jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tak mendasar.'maafkan aku kekasihku' 'maafkan ku juga '

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii tokyo i'm come back "

" kau diam atau ku turunkan bodoh "

" maaf, karin sudah 3 tahun aku tidak pulang ke tokyo "

" yeah tapi suaramu , membuat kupingku pecah naruto" lelaki berambut pirang tersebut meninggalkan sejenak kegiatan bodohnya bersama sahabat karibnya itu dan memandang pemandangan pesisir pantai tokyo yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya

" aku rindu dengan teme dan sakura-chan " lelaki disebelahnya menatapnya penuh dengan keseriussan dan rasa rindu yang dalam " bagaimana?" sang gadis masih tetap menyetir diam menyiapkan jawaban apa yang cocok untuk sahabat pirang di sebelanya itu, " aku-" katanya ragu di hentikannya mobil mini coopernya

" naruto-aku , sasuke dan sakura_"

" ada apa " naruto yang mengerti keadaan yang sekarang diciptakan sahabat merahnya serius itu membuat naruto memegang kedua pundak sang gadis yang bergetar amat keras

" kumohon ada apa ! "

" maafkan aku , maafkan aku maafkan aku naruto" naruto yang mendengar cerita dari sahabat merahnya dengan isakan yang aga' tak jelas , raut wajah tak percaya diwajah naruto menatap karin yang masih terisak

" maafkan aku naruto"

" kalian jahat sekali ," naruto segera keluar dari mobil karin raut wajah kekecewaan jelas diwajahnya rubah miliknya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi meninggalkannya dia sendiri , hanya karin , hanya dia terisak menyedihkan di dalam mobil dipinggir pantai

Itu lah balasannya sangat menyedihkan , tapi terkadang hidup bukan sekedar pilihan yang mudah, jika dia tahu pilihan yang ia pilih salah tak akan ada penyesalan yang sangat menyiksa ini. Sepertiku

Karin gadis itu segera mengambil hp di tasnya , menghubungi seseorang diseberangnya

' hn, hallo ada apa ? '

" sasuke dia naruto sud-, " di hentikannya isakan memalukan itu

'lalu , kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa sejak 3 thn yg lalu, aku sibuk ' senyum kecut gads merah tersebut n mendengar lelaki yang pernah sangat dicintainnya menghindar dan menolak bicara dengan nya, persahabatan yang sedari dulu mereka jalani telah hancur karna ego semata ,jika di lihat dari ke 4 tokoh diatas pasti tak ada yang menyangka , seorang uchiha sasuke lelaki dingin itu bisa bersahabat dengan type laki-laki penghangat ruangan dengan canda dan tawa , terlebih sakura gadis periang , ceroboh,pelupa bisa bersahabat dengan gadis seperti yamato karin , gadis yang terkenal sebagai peran-peran antagonis disemua cerita kehidupannya , tapi semua itu sudah berakhir sejak salah satu dari mereka memilih pergi dari mereka dan ditambah pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan persahabat itu hanya tinggal kenangan

**Tbc**


End file.
